Running from what she needs
by Rosalen-sama
Summary: She left her home thinking it would help and protect the ones she loved but come to find out she will end up the one that will be needing their help. my own character, and no allen is not the girl you will need to read and find out who that is.
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS *waves* i know it has been a long time and I'm sorry about that *bows*. A lot of things have been happening to me this year, i got myself a boyfriend, and my mother is getting married *sighs and groans*. School has not been going good for me either and I have a lot of emotional problems from everything that is happening this year, and incluing im moving again *head desk*. But yeah, I started to write this story when I was in my math class and I was bored, so I hope you like it so far.

P.S. i do not own DGM if i did tyki and lavi would both me mine but sadly they aren't

Sooooooooooo ON WITH THE READING *evil laughs*

* * *

**Prolog**

**_Beside the rivers_**  
**_Where the dead walks_**  
**_Is one little girl_**  
**_With pure white hair_**

She just sits there looking out over the land. While the sun goes down making her white eyes look like the sunset, as someone comes up behind her.

"I am coming General Cross," she turned and looked at the tall male with long red hair. A small icy blue golem with two different types of wings is floating near his head. The girl noticed a bag in his hand, and black travel bag.

"She thought you would need something," Cross' voice was gentle. The girl flashed a toothy smile.

"Thank you uncle," she walked up to him. She only came to his waist but she was only four years old.

"Well I guess we should be leaving," Cross extended his free hand. The little girl looked over her shoulder at a red cottage in the distance, "are you sure about this Alice," Cross asked and she turned around.

"I'm sure uncle Cross," Alice took his hand and they began to walk.

* * *

**_A simple sound_**  
**_Of a babies cry_**  
**_Will send an alarm_**  
**_And end with many lies_**

"Doratha, Alice has left with Cross," a man walked into the room.

"In know John," Doratha looked at her husband, his blue eyes red from either cry or no sleep, his dark brown hair was slightly a mess, "I think we should worry about the little ones now. Alice choose to leave to protect us remember," Doratha looked over at the cradle that sat a little against the wall. John could see worry in Doratha's silver eyes and noticed that she was shaking because of her blonde hair.

"Everything will be alright dear," John walked up to his wife and hugged her, "the little ones won't know about their sister at all," Doratha started to cry knowing it was true. They were afraid of Alice sometimes after her almost dying where she was born. They never truly wanted her to leave but when she found out the truth about herself and that her mother was pregnant she decided to go.

The babies started to cry, John let go of Doratha, wiping tears off her have, before she went to take care of the children.

* * *

I know this is short but the other chapters are much longer so dont worry and please reveiw


	2. Chapter 2

here is the second chapter, as i said before i do not own any of the DGM characters

* * *

Chapter 2

_**The darkness lives  
**__**Shadow dance in the vision  
**__**As she walks along the road  
**__**In the freezing coldness**_

"Ha-ha you will never get me Lily," Alice yelled towards her best friend as they ran through the town in the snow.

"Alice don't run so fast, you might slip and. . . ." Lily's words were cut off by her screams. Alice stopped, turned around hearing her friend scream. She stood frozen in fear as two things happened; one Lily was sliding towards an intersection and two a car was speeding.

"Lily," Alice screamed in horror as her friend was hit by the car. Alice ran to her, kneeling down next to the girl and gathering Lily in her arms Alice pushed a lock of red hair out of her hazel eyes. The driver of the car got out, started yelling at them about running into the road then stopped when he saw Lily. He ran to the nearest building to get help.

Alice stayed there, Lily in her arms bleeding turning the snow under them red.

"Tell everyone at school that I am truly sorry and tell Nick that. . ."

"Stop talking Lily you are not leaving me. You are the only person who knows what I am. You are my best friend and you are not leaving me in the mean world," Alice cut her off than began to cry. She felt a cold hand press against her cheek and looked at Lily to see her smiling a very true smile.

"Alice before we met many people were scared of me, hated me, or never spoke to me. You have helped change that so much the past four years. They were the best four years of my 14 year life. You were always there for me when I needed you even though I never showed or tried to push you away," Lily breathed in, her body shaking from the cold or so Alice thought, "I promise never to tell anyone your secret and now that can happen. I had something for you; it's under my bed near the front. And Alice, I am so glad that the last thing I can see is and your smile," Lily finished with her last breathe. Alice didn't notice she was smiling Lily said it, and then even more tears ran down her face as the medics showed up.

They put Lily on the stretcher to take her to the hospital. They asked if Alice wanted to come but she told them that she would inform Lily's parents. The man that hit her looked at Alice to say something but Alice stopped him

They rode off, the man in the truck with Lily, the snow began to fall. Alice know Lily liked the snow, how it always reminded her of Alice when she was with Cross during the winter time.

"Thank you Lily," Alice whispered and caught a snowflake in her hand.

* * *

_**The dead will stay  
**__**As we go  
**__**You want to shed tears  
**__**But they don't dare show**_

Alice walked up the snow covered driveway of Lily's home. The tears stopped sliding down her face at that time preparing herself to face the family. Ringing the bell Lily's older brother, Rick, answered the door.

"Alice where is Lily she was with you wasn't she," Rick asked then saw tears form in the corners of her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her knowing what happened.

Rick's and Lily's parents heard Alice crying and walked to the door. Rick, still holding Alice, told his parents, his father and mother ran to get their jackets and car keys.

Once in the car Rick's mother started crying, his father held back tears as they drove. Rick noticed that Alice finally stopped crying and that she had fell asleep in his arms.

They finally reached the hospital was very busy that day but as they walked in Alice noticed a boy around the age of ten with chocolate hair. She gasped as the boy turned around and she noticed his metallic eyes. He looked every sad like someone he cared for just died. A nurse walked up to him and caught his attention. The nurse said something to him, getting up he followed the women.

"Excuse me, I was told my daughter, Lily, was brought here after getting hit by a car," Rick's father said to the nurse at the front desk. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"She is here sir and I'm sorry for your loose," the nurse replied. That was the digest fear of all and he broke down crying.

* * *

_**The dead shall sleep  
**__**But then soon rise  
**__**Here comes the Earl  
**__**If you aren't wise**_

The day of the funeral there was so much grief and sorrow in the air that Alice had to step away from it because she started to feel sick. The man who hit Lily paid for the funeral to repay for what happened but it wasn't enough because her parents would never get their daughter back well besides that night.

Alice and Rick stayed up talking, comforting each other. Alice never went to get what Lily said she promised herself that she would get it in the morning. They finally fell asleep not knowing they that were going to fall asleep in Rick's room together.

Alice woke up in the middle from a nightmare, realizing she was in Rick's arms she was just going to go back to sleep but she felt sick. Walking down the hall to get to the bathroom she stopped for a moment seeing a light on in the study and the door cracked a little. Alice didn't feel sick anymore but once she looked into the study she was scared out of mind, Rick's mother and another person. _'The man that is fat, with a huge grin and carries an umbrella, that is the Earl,'_ she remembered what Cross said to her a while back and that is who the person was, The Earl.

* * *

Oh and to all the fans out there that have read my story Five New Akatsuki Members I am very sorry that i have not updated that in a long time I missed placed my notebook and I am still waiting to see which character you would like to hear about first

love always  
*Rosalen-sama

P.S. please reveiw


End file.
